Entre las sombras
by Luli-Potter
Summary: Ginny Weasley lo tenía todo: amigos, dinero, novio y popularidad. A su vida no le faltaba absolutamente nada. ¿O sí? Lo que nunca se hubiera llegado a esperar es que Harry Potter, aquel muchacho extraño y solitario, fuera quien le enseñara las pequeñas bellezas de la vida. AU sin magia.
1. Verde

**_Disclaimer: _**_Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Yo solo juego con los personajes :) _

* * *

_**Summary: **__Ginny Weasley lo tenía todo: amigos, dinero, novio y popularidad. A su vida no le faltaba absolutamente nada. ¿O sí? Lo que nunca se hubiera llegado a esperar nunca es que Harry Potter, aquel muchacho extraño y solitario, fuera quien le enseñara las pequeñas bellezas de la vida._

* * *

**¡Hola! **

Aparezco acá con un nuevo y cortito proyecto. Es una historia totalmente sin magia (eso creo xD), y partió de una loca duda: ¿Qué hubiera sido de Harry si la magia no existiera? Luego de mucho pensar, creé "Entre las sombras". En un raro proyecto pero me sirve un poco de descarga. Además, trabajo con mi OTP, ¡me hace feliz! xD Los capítulos no tendrán largo fijo, pueden ser bien de cinco mil palabras como de cien.

Un saludo,

**Luli Potter.**

* * *

**Entre las sombras.**

**I.** Color verde.

La vida en la secundaria Hogwarts era bastante buena mientras fueras alguien. El ser "nadie" no sólo era un problema al momento de pedir buena comida en la cafetería, si no también significaba ser víctima de burlas, golpes y hasta abusos.

Ginny Weasley estaba muy orgullosa de poder decir ser alguien. Si bien su hermano Ronald, que casi no tenía amigos y salía con una rata de biblioteca, no era nadie; no se solían meter con él, ya que era su hermano. Ginny siempre estuvo segura de que Ronald debía de agradecerle eso.

Ginny lo tenía todo: amigos, dinero, hasta un novio alto, musculoso y capitán del equipo de soccer. Era invitada a todas las fiestas; era bonita, por lo que también era la envidia de muchas, y el objeto de admiración de muchos.

Excepto uno.

Si había algo de lo que Ginny estaba muy orgullosa era de su memoria para nombres y rostros. Conocía a todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts; después de todo, debía asegurarse que la votaran para presidenta del centro estudiantil, y el que confundiera nombres sólo le restaría puntos.

Lo que más le molestaba era ser ignorada. Era la única mujer en toda su familia, y jamás le habían negado un capricho. Desde que puso un pie en la escuela se convirtió en líder, no sólo por su fortuna, si no también por su carácter, belleza y encanto.

Pero él la ignoraba.

_Potter_.

Como si no supiera quién era. En realidad, dudaba seriamente que ese muchacho supiera siquiera el nombre de sus compañeros de clase. Era extraño. Vestía grandes ropas holgadas, un par de gafas redondas remendadas y tenía mala postura. Su cabello negro estaba tan alborotado que haría desmayar a varias de las amigas de Ginny. Pasaba horas y horas sentado bajo un árbol de los terrenos leyendo; nada más que eso, en su propio mundo. No hablaba con nadie, no saludaba, se limitaba a asistir a clases y luego marcharse a la sombra de su árbol, donde nada ni nadie pudiera molestarlo.

Una tarde, Ginny decidió ir a saludarlo. Simple curiosidad. Un par de veces sus amigos lo habían intentado, con la clara intención de molestarlo, pero él se había limitado a responder con monosílabos y nunca levantó la cabeza de su libro.

Ginny se acercó cautelosamente al chico, que leía tan concentrado que resultaba un poco perturbador. Ella no entendía por qué eso le fascinaba tanto.

—Hola —saludó cortésmente.

—Hola —respondió él a los pocos segundos, si apartar la mirada de las páginas. Ginny se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Eso, estaba segura, había tomado por sorpresa a Potter. Sin embargo, no levantó la cabeza.

—Claro.

Ginny se sentó a su lado y lo observó leer. Para su desgracia, los mechones de cabello negro de él le tapan la vista de la mayor parte de su rostro. Suspiró frustrada.

—¿Qué lees?

—Un libro.

Ginny rió.

—Eso ya lo sé, tonto. ¿Cómo se titula?

En ese momento él levantó la vista. Ginny olvidó inmediatamente a qué había venido, simplemente se quedó hipnotizada con los ojos del muchacho. Ni siquiera prestó atención al nombre del libro. Esos ojos brillantes, espectaculares, más bonitos que cualquier par de ojos que Ginny hubiese visto nunca antes. Eran profundos, cálidos, tenían un brillo especial que Ginny creía conocer de algún lado.

—Qué bonitos ojos tienes —susurró, aunque no se dio cuenta de ello; porque siempre se había caracterizado por ser boca floja. Y luego vino una reacción que no se esperaba: el muchacho se ruborizó con toda la furia, se incorporó, murmuró un leve «Gracias», y huyó olvidándose su libro—. ¡Espera! —gritó Ginny, pero era tarde, el joven había desaparecido. Suspiró frustrada y tomó el libro: "La historia interminable". Tenía un grosor considerable y estaba bastante gastado. Ginny decidió guardarlo para entregárselo al día siguiente.

Esa noche se fue a dormir aún pensando en su encuentro —si es que podía llamarse de esa forma— con el chico Potter. Poco o nada había entendido de lo sucedido; pero tenía la certeza de sólo una cosa: los ojos de Potter eran verdes.

* * *

**¿Reviews? Se los agradeceré mucho *.***


	2. Cobre

_******Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de Rowling. Yo solo juego con los personajes :)_

* * *

**¡Hola!** Acá les traigo el segundo capítulo. Espero que no se enojen conmigo por algunas cosas :( Confío igualmente en que les va a gustar :D. Me alegró mucho la gran aceptación que tuvo esta historia, ¡y apenas la publiqué anteayer! xD Muchas gracias a todos y todas, sobretodo a los que dejaron review. **  
**

Ya no los molesto más, disfruten la lectura :)

**Luli Potter. **

* * *

**II. **Color cobre.

La vida de Harry Potter, para resumirla en una sola palabra, era una mierda.

Bueno, cualquiera pensaría que estaba exagerando… No, era una completa y desastrosa mierda.

Todo había comenzado dieciséis años antes, cuando sus padres, James y Lily Potter habían muerto en un accidente de trabajo junto a dos de sus mejores amigos: Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. El gobierno había dejado al pequeño y reciente huérfano al cuidado de la hermana de Lily y su esposo: los Dursley. Los Dursley no tenían hijos, eran un matrimonio aburrido de clase baja que lo último que necesitaban era un niño que viniera a amargarles la vida. Criar a Harry era más que una condena. Aunque tenía sus ventajas, habían logrado hacer una maniobra judicial en la que todos los títulos de propiedad y el dinero de la familia Potter pasaban a manos de ellos. En menos de cinco años Vernon y Petunia habían gastado la mayor parte del dinero en cosas innecesarias, y perdido las propiedades apostando. Sólo había quedado un pequeño monto separado por James y Lily hacía mucho tiempo, destinado a la educación de Harry; gracias a ello el muchacho asistía al internado Hogwarts, una prestigiosa escuela de la alta sociedad. Por supuesto que los Dursley intentaron adueñarse de aquel dinero, y lo lograron en una gran parte: Harry ya no disponía de ingresos para pagarse una buena universidad.

Todo esto era, hasta cierto punto, esperable; tratándose de personas como Vernon y Petunia. Sin embargo, no terminaba allí.

Harry había tenido que criarse prácticamente solo. Durmió en la alacena debajo de las escaleras hasta que cumplió los trece años, luego lo tuvieron que trasladar al sótano porque no pasaba por la pequeña puerta. Usaba las ropas viejas de Vernon o las que conseguía por su cuenta, en organizaciones benéficas y trabajando los domingos en el bar de la señora Figg. Sus gafas remendadas eran las mismas desde que tenía cinco años, y probablemente su miopía había aumentado con el paso de los años; cada tanto se tropezaba con sus propios pies o se daba contra el marco de las puertas. Harry tuvo serios problemas alimenticios hasta que cumplió los once años y entró a Hogwarts, donde la enfermera Pomfrey detectó el peligro y apostó todo por su recuperación. Tal vez si no fuera por ella Harry hubiera muerto de inanición un par de años después.

Era de esperarse que Harry fuera un chico tímido, retraído, y con serios problemas de autoestima; después de todo, había vivido en un hogar donde estaba clarísimo que no era amado ni lo sería jamás. Lo curioso fue que Harry no se relacionaba con nadie. No tenía amigos, pero tampoco hacía nada por tenerlos; no hablaba con nadie, ni con sus compañeros de habitación. Lo llamaban "extraño", porque no lo comprendían. Varias veces habían intentado agredirlo, molestarlo o insultarlo; pero Harry simplemente no se daba por aludido. Parecía que nada le afectara. Lo único que hacía era leer. Despertaba en la mañana, desayunaba en el comedor, asistía a las clases, almorzaba en el comedor, y luego se marchaba a su árbol en los terrenos del colegio a sentarse a leer. Pasaba horas y horas allí hasta que se hacía el horario de la cena. No lo molestaban porque él no molestaba a nadie. Simplemente hacía las suyas, en su mundo.

Pero nadie comprendía por qué.

Hacía años que Harry había creado una burbuja en la cual nadie podía entrar, donde estaba protegido de cualquier agresión o contacto. Años a la merced de personas como los Dursley le habían enseñado que la realidad no era un lugar para él; allí lo despreciaban. Durante mucho tiempo no supo bien qué hacer para mantener estable esa burbuja, que ante cualquier arrebato podría romperse.

Hasta que descubrió el mundo de los libros.

Jamás antes había conocido un mundo donde volar era posible y esperable; donde había un mundo entero detrás de la puerta de un armario; donde naves espaciales y cohetes colonizaban nuevas y extravagantes civilizaciones celestes; donde la magia y las pociones eran tan comunes como hablar por teléfono. Era un mundo fascinante. Y se había convertido en su refugio.

¡Todo se había vuelto mucho más fácil! ¿Qué importaba lo que dijeran los demás, cuando había un universo fantástico completamente para él? El pasar horas y horas leyendo y leyendo fortalecían su burbuja, hasta tal punto que se había vuelto impenetrable.

O eso creía él.

Sucedió una tarde de otoño a principios de octubre. Harry estaba, como siempre, sentado bajo su árbol leyendo un libro que Madame Prince le había recomendado: "La historia interminable". Por el momento, le estaba fascinando. Tan concentrado estaba en las travesuras de Sebastián que no notó cuando una muchacha se acercó a él.

—Hola —saludó ella. Tomó a Harry por sorpresa, pero no iba a abandonar su mundo por una chica entrometida.

—Hola —le respondió. Tal vez así se marchara. Se equivocaba.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —preguntó la chica, y Harry por unos segundos se quedó de piedra. Nunca, nadie, jamás le había pedido aquello, jamás nadie había querido estar cerca de él. Parpadeó un par de veces.

—Claro.

La chica se sentó. Harry volvió a su libro. Tal vez ella buscaba sombra, agobiada por el sol. Nuevamente estaba equivocado.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó ella estúpidamente.

—Un libro —le respondió sin malos tonos. Ella rió, como si fuera un chiste.

—Eso ya lo sé, tonto, ¿Cómo se titula?

Harry, sin saber por qué, levantó la vista. La chica tenía una expresión estúpida. ¿Por qué lo miraba de aquella manera? ¿Tenía algo de malo? Y si era así, ¿qué le importaba a ella? El viento sacudió un poco el cabello sobre la cara; y luego ella susurró como hipnotizada:

—Qué bonitos ojos tienes…

Harry enrojeció. Sintió que toda la cara le ardía y se convertiría en un enorme y ridículo tomate. Con una estúpida torpeza, y corriendo como un cobarde, se alejó de allí, olvidándose de su libro. Corrió y corrió y corrió hasta que tropezó y cayó de bruces. Aún más ruborizado, y rogando que no lo hubiera visto nadie, se acercó a una ventada y miró hacia el patio. La chica seguía allí, con expresión de total confusión y con _su_ libro entre las mano. Harry no se atrevió a volver para pedir que se lo devolviera. Se quedó mirando como ella entraba de vuelta al castillo, con su largo y brillante cabello color cobre hondeando sobre su espalda.

* * *

**¿Reviews? **


	3. Azul

**III. **Color azul.

_"Ante él había una habitación larga y estrecha, que se perdía al fondo en penumbra. En las paredes había estantes que llegaban hasta el techo, abarrotados de libros de todo tipo y tamaño. En el suelo se apilaban montones de mamotretos y en algunas mesitas…" *_

—¡Ginny! —gritó una voz a su derecha, sobresaltándola y sacándola de la lectura. La pelirroja frunció el seño y observó a su amiga Lavender, que la veía bastante extrañada—. ¿Qué haces?

—Leer —respondió Ginny sonriendo. La rubia abrió sus ojos como platos.

—¿¡Había que leer todo eso para la clase de literatura!? —exclamó la rubia exaltada y apuntando el libro—. ¡Oh por Dios, qué haré ahora! ¡No sé si pueda terminar todo eso para Navidad! ¡Por todos los…!

—¡LAVANDER! —gritó Ginny cortándola en su desesperación. La chica la miró un poco asustada—. No es un libro para Literatura. Yo sólo… —observó el ejemplar viejo y arrugado de Potter con expresión extraña. No sabía bien qué la había motivado a leer el primer capítulo, pero estaba resultando extremadamente interesante. Observó a su amiga que la observaba confusa—. Yo sólo lo estaba hojeando. Lo…, lo encontré por ahí.

—Ah —respondió Lavender, y se acomodó el cabello. Evidentemente había perdido todo interés—. Devuélvelo entonces. Tenemos muchas otras cosas importantes que hacer para que te distraigas con libros. Sólo te quitan el tiempo, al fin y al cabo no sirven para nada —agregó haciendo un gesto despectivo hacia el libro. Ginny, extrañamente, se sintió muy ofendida. Fulminó a su amiga con la mirada y guardó el libro con delicadeza en su mochila. Hasta el momento no había tenido oportunidad de devolvérselo a Potter, y ahora que lo pensaba, no lo había vuelto a ver. No se había percatado de lo invisible que puede ser una persona hasta que se la busca realmente. O al menos, no lo veía en ningún rincón de la cafetería. Ginny había pensado en entregárselo cuando el chico bajara a desayunar, pero al parecer se había quedado dormido—. Agg… —exclamó Lavender y Ginny siguió la línea de su mirada. A un par de mesas de distancia se encontraba su hermano Ron, que reía y se besaba con su novia Hermione. Ginny estuvo tentada de rodar los ojos. Lavender había desarrollado un enfermizo enamoramiento hacia Ronald, pero él estaba muy feliz con Granger como para notarlo. Ginny sentía un poco de pena por su amiga, pero había conocido a Hermione un día y creía que no había mujer en la tierra mejor para Ron. Podía ser irritante y fastidiosa, pero tenía un gran corazón.

—Déjalos en paz, Lav. No le hacen daño a nadie. —La rubia hizo una mueca ante esa declaración. Ginny le palmeó el hombro—. Supéralo.

Lavender miró un tanto dolida a su amiga, pero esta no le prestaba mucha atención. En ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la cafetería y entraron varios muchachos. El del frente, un chico de contextura esbelta y cabello castaño claro caminaba con elegancia saludando a todos y todas a su paso, con una sonrisa encantadora y brillante. Los de más atrás, tan apuestos como el primero, observaban a los demás alumnos con superioridad y determinación. Eran algunos de los miembros del equipo de soccer. El primer muchacho caminó hasta las dos amigas y se sentó al lado de Ginny, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

—Hola, nena. ¿Cómo dormiste anoche? —preguntó sonriendo con fanfarronería. Ginny reprimió un bufido de fastidio.

—Bien, supongo.

—Ajá. —dijo él, como si en realidad no le importara, y se volteó a charlar con los otros muchachos, que se habían sentado también en la mesa. Ginny a veces se preguntaba seriamente por qué seguía saliendo con Cormac McLaggen, pero luego recordaba que si quería llegar a ser la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos debía mantener una buena reputación, y salir con el capitán del equipo de soccer ayudaba mucho.

Ginny observó a la distancia como su hermano Ronald salía de la cafetería tomado de la mano con su novia. Si había algo, lo único en realidad, que le envidiaba a Ron, era eso: ser feliz con alguien a quien quisiera de verdad. Aunque eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, ni bajo tortura. El orgullo siempre estaba primero.

—¿… lo harás entonces? —dijo una voz a su izquierda y Ginny se volteó. Lavender la observaba apremiante, y Ginny parpadeó confundida.

—¿Qué?

—¡Por Dios, Ginny! —exclamó Cormac irritado—. ¡Nunca prestas atención! ¡No puede ser que seas tan distraída!

—¡Está bien, lo siento! ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que estuviera pensando en otra cosa?

—¿Y en qué otra cosa vas a pensar, eh? —preguntó Cormac rodando los ojos—, si no te centras en lo importante vas a terminar como el fracasado de tu hermano.

Ginny se ofendió profundamente. Quitó el bazo de su novio de un golpe y se levantó. Tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente de la cafetería ignorando los llamados de Lavender. Cuando salió al pasillo caminó sin rumbo fijo. Atravesó pasillos y pasadizos pensando en lo estúpidos y superficiales que eran sus amigos. Ella quería ser la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos, sí, y estaba dispuesta a luchar por los votos de sus compañeros. Al parecer sus amigos, en especial Lavender, habían malinterpretado sus palabras. Ella quería el puesto, sí, pero hacer _lo que sea_ por conseguirlo… no estaba en sus planes. ¿En qué momento había manifestado algún tipo de atracción por Cormac? Bueno, Lavender había dicho que era apuesto… y ahora tenía los votos de todos los miembros del equipo de soccer garantizados, además de los de sus admiradoras.

Suspiró frustrada y se detuvo. Cuando miró a su alrededor notó que no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba. El colegio estaba ubicado en un enorme castillo que había pertenecido a un millonario Conde; y ella jamás lo había recorrido en su totalidad, se había limitado a manejarse en el ala oeste, donde se dictaban la mayoría de sus clases.

Definitivamente no sabía dónde estaba.

Decidió que lo mejor era seguir caminando, después de todo a algún lugar conocido tendría que llegar, ¿no?

De repente sonó la campana. Voces y pasos se empezaron a escuchar desde todos lados, pero con mucha más frecuencia desde un pasillo a su derecha. Ginny corrió en esa dirección, tal vez encontraría a alguien que le indicara dónde se encontraba. Llegó a un pasillo donde salían alumnos de sus aulas. No se acercó a ninguno. En Hogwarts debían de haber más de mil alumnos, y el grupo que salía en ese momento eran todos de séptimo. Miró hacia todos lados, tal vez podría encontrarse con uno de los amigos de Ronald… Reconoció una cabellera negra a la distancia. Tuvo una extraña sensación, como si el libro viejo que estaba en su mochila de repente pesara cinco kilos más.

—¡Potter! —gritó, y salió disparada hacia el muchacho, que caminaba junto a sus compañeros aunque ninguno reparara en su presencia. Harry se volteó lentamente y encaró la chica, que en ese momento sacaba apresuradamente algo de su mochila—. Toma —dijo Ginny extendiéndole el libro, y Harry lo tomó con delicadeza—. Es muy interesante, estuve hojeándolo un rato y me encantó.

Harry asintió en silencio. Observó a la chica y al libro alternativamente. Gradualmente, el pasillo se fue vaciando, dejándolos solos.

Quien no haya pasado nunca tardes enteras delante de un libro, con las orejas ardiéndole y el pelo caído por la cara, leyendo y leyendo, olvidado el mundo y sin darse cuenta de que tenía hambre o se estaba quedando helado; quien nunca haya leído en secreto a la luz de una linterna, bajo la manta, porque Papá o Mamá o alguna otra persona solícita le ha apagado la luz con el argumento bien intencionado de que tiene que dormir, porque mañana hay que levantarse temprano; quien nunca haya llorado abierta o disimuladamente lágrimas amargas, porque una historia maravillosa acababa y había que decir adiós a personajes con los que había corrido tantas aventuras, a los que quería y admiraba, por los que había temido y rezado, y sin cuya compañía la vida le parecía vacía y sin sentido… Quien no conozca todo eso por propia experiencia, no podrá comprender probablemente lo que Harry hizo entonces.

—Quédatelo —dijo con voz suave pero decidida, y estiró el brazo para devolverle el libro. Ginny lo tomó aturdida.

—P-pero… ¡Es tuyo! —tartamudeó—. ¡No puedo quedármelo!

—Dijiste que te había interesado.

—Sí, bueno, pero…

—Entonces no te molestes en devolverlo.

Harry sabía que había sonado bastante brusco, pero Ginny entendió. Observó con detenimiento la portada del libro viejo y cuando levantó la vista para agradecerle al muchacho, este ya no estaba. Extrañada miró hacia todos lados, lo llamó un par de veces pero no apareció.

Se puso a hojearlo. Las páginas estaban amarillentas y el lomo bastante maltrecho por el uso. En la última página había un pequeño escrito a tinta azul.

"_Este libro es propiedad de Lily Evans_"

* * *

* Fragmento de "La historia interminable", de Michael Ende.

* * *

**¡Hola!** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya las chicas de Facebook y Twitter me estaban molestando para que actualice, ya ven, acá estoy.

Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron Review, de verdad, me sacan enormes sonrisas. Los voy a responder a todos por MP, disculpen pero no tengo tiempo para responder los anónimos. Tal vez la próxima xD

Un beso, **Luli Potter.**


	4. Marrón

**Entre las sombras. **

**IV. **Color marrón.

Ron Weasley suspiró por tercera vez en el último cuarto de hora y observó distraído a su novia, Hermione, que tomaba apuntes de cada una de las cosas que decía el profesor Slughorn, de Química. Ron estaba seguro que Slughorn hablaba en alguna lengua muerta o extraterrestre, porque él de fórmulas y sustancias no entendía nada. En realidad, sólo había dos personas en toda la clase que lograban entender _algo: _Hermione, claramente, y Harry Potter, el chico raro. Aunque este último tampoco prestaba la menor atención en clase, parecía ido, en otro mundo. Lo cierto es que los profesores no lo castigaban, porque a pesar de no prestarles atención, sus notas eran excelentes. Tal vez pensaban que se trataba de un superdotado. Incluso Ron había notado que la misma Hermione creía eso, pero la vez que había intentado acercarse a él, el muchacho había utilizado toda su habilidad para esfumarse. Un tanto decepcionante, la verdad.

—… trabajarán en grupos de a dos —decía el profesor Slughorn. Ron parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el seño. ¿El profesor estaba indicando las consignas de algún tipo de trabajo o…? Observó el cuaderno de Hermione, que llevaba varias páginas de apuntes. Observó el suyo y vio con pena la fecha del día—. ¿Está claro? —Hubo un asentimiento general—. Muy bien. Ahora…

—Profesor —exclamó Hermione, con la mano alzada. Slughorn se volvió hacia ella—, ¿Puedo trabajar con Potter?

En ese momento Harry, que miraba distraídamente por la ventana, se volteó hacia Hermione, mirándola perplejo. La clase entera lo observó como si por primera vez notaran que estaba allí. El profesor parpadeó un par de veces.

—Claro, por supuesto —se volteó y anotó en una hoja "Potter-Granger". Giró hacia la clase y daba la impresión que le costaba retomar el hilo—. Bueno…, tómense diez minutos para armar las parejas y me las dirán al final de la clase.

Inmediatamente los alumnos comenzaron a cambiarse de lugar y conversar entre ellos. Ron aprovechó esa ocasión para encarar a su novia.

—¿Trabajarás con _él_? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¿De verdad, Hermione?

—Sí, Ron. Y no seas inmaduro.

—Pe-pero… ¡es trampa! —exclamó esta vez en un tono más desesperado—. ¡Si trabajas con él ningún otro grupo tendrá oportunidad!

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Eso no es cierto, Ronald. Tú quieres trabajar conmigo porque esperas que haga todo el trabajo.

Ron se ruborizó, y bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro, porque el profesor Slughorn pasaba a su lado justo en ese momento, decidió cambiar de estrategia:

—Por favor, Hermione, sabes que necesito aprobar esta materia. ¡Sin tu ayuda no podría pasar el examen!

—Ron…

—¡Eres excelente explicando, por favor, cariño…!

Hermione hizo el mayor esfuerzo posible por evitar ruborizarse y le tomó una mano a su novio.

—Está bien, te ayudaré. No, escucha —añadió cuando vio las claras intenciones de Ron por interrumpir—, dije que te _ayudaría_, no que te haría el trabajo. Lo que haremos es esto: ven un par de veces a ver cómo hago el trabajo con mi pareja y te iré explicando sobre la marcha, para que tengas una idea de lo básico. ¿Está bien?

Ron pareció considerar la idea.

—Está bien. Avísame cuando te juntes con Potter.

Ella sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Ron se ruborizó.

* * *

Ginny jamás, jamás habría imaginado que un viejo libro que le hubiera regalado un muchacho extraño y solitario resultara ser _tan _interesante. Desde que "oficialmente" había comenzado a leerlo, simplemente no había podido despegarse de él. Lo leía por la mañana en la cafetería y durante la noche con una linterna; incluso Lavender había señalado que estaba desarrollando una extraña obsesión por aquel libro.

De todas maneras no le importaba mucho la opinión de Lavender. En realidad, de nadie. Últimamente se sentía tan atrapada por aquel nuevo y fantástico mundo de aventuras que no importaba si Romilda Vane traía los mismos zapatos que ella, de todas maneras a Ginny le quedaban mejor. Pero, ¿a quién rayos le importaba la ropa que llevara el resto de la gente, cuando podía pasar su tiempo admirando las maravillas que guardaba aquel montoncito de tinta y papel? Era muy decepcionante que Lavender no comprendiera nada de eso. Ellas eran amigas desde muchos años atrás, pero era evidente que había cosas y experiencias que no podían compartir.

Fue una tarde, o de noche, en realidad no lo recordaba bien; cuando se le ocurrió la idea. Solo conocía una persona que había demostrado tener aquella pasión no tan oculta. Y lo más raro de todo, era que estuvo frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo.

_Potter_. Sí, el mismo que le había regalado el libro, que pasaba horas y horas bajo el árbol _leyendo_. Ginny a veces se preguntaba cuántos libros tendría, algunos serían de la biblioteca, y otros tal vez prestados (como el de esa "Lily Evans", de la cual nunca antes había escuchado). De todas formas era una idea genial. Solo esperaba que esta vez, el chico no saliera huyendo en la primera oportunidad.

Ginny salió a los terrenos del castillo y lo localizó rápidamente. Estaba en su lugar habitual, en la posición de siempre, haciendo lo de siempre. Aparentemente nada. En realidad todo. Viviendo miles de aventuras a la sombra de ese árbol.

Se acercó con paso enérgico. Cuando estaba a escasos metros de él, pareció notarla, porque se tensó levemente; pero no dijo nada, ni desvió la vista de su libro. Ginny no esperaba una reacción diferente.

Se quedó unos minutos allí, parada con su libro en la mano, sin tener una clara idea de qué hacer. Hasta que la impaciencia por saber cómo continuaba el capítulo que había dejado a medio leer pudo con ella, y simplemente se sentó a su lado y comenzó a leer.

Harry se sentía un poco incómodo con su presencia. La chica no le había dado motivos para detestarla, pero su constante aparición en sus momentos de tranquilidad le estaba molestando seriamente. Cuando se acercó decidió ignorarla, hasta que la pelirroja se sentó a su lado, ajena a él, y empezó a leer el libro de Lily. Los últimos días se había preguntado seriamente si había sido una buena decisión dejarle el libro a la chica, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era una de las únicas posiciones que tenía que habían pertenecido a su madre, pero luego pensaba que el compartirle un pedacito de su mundo sería suficiente para que se alejara y lo dejara en paz.

Que equivocado estaba. Al parecer sólo había llamado más su atención. Desvió la mirada de ella y volvió a su libro. Por el momento no le había dicho nada, y aunque le molestara, no podía echarla de allí, el árbol era de libre acceso para todos. Fueron unos veinte minutos de tranquila calma; hasta que la chica habló, con la curiosidad impregnada en la voz:

—¿Cómo te llamas?

_¿Qué…? _

El cerebro de Harry estuvo en blanco durante un par de segundos, luego se volvió hacia ella irritado.

—¿Qué?

—Cuál es tu nombre —repitió—. No lo conozco. Sé cómo te apellidas; me has regalado un libro, y aún no sé tu nombre.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces confundido.

—Harry.

Ginny sonrió levemente.

—Mmm…, bonito nombre. —Harry hizo lo posible por evitar sonrojarse—. Yo me llamo Ginny Weasley.

—Eh… —Harry no sabía qué decir—. Hola Ginny.

Ginny reprimió una risita.

—Hola Harry. —Harry quiso volver a su lectura, pero ella continuó—, ¿qué lees?

El muchacho hizo un esfuerzo increíble por no rodar los ojos.

—Un…

—…libro, ya lo sé —lo cortó con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo se titula?

Harry la evaluó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué te interesa?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Curiosidad.

Harry asintió y luego murmuró:

—"El hombre invisible". —Y se volvió a su libro. Ginny parpadeó un par de veces. El título le sonaba extraño, pero llamativo.

—¿De qué autor es?

Harry cerró los ojos un segundo, y armándose de paciencia, le mostró la portada del libro. Ella evidentemente no reconoció al autor, y por alguna razón eso exasperó a Harry. Le dio la espalda y por quinta vez, intentó retomar la lectura.

_"—Siento interrumpirle… _

_—¡Váyase al diablo! —rugió el desconocido—. ¡Y cierre la puerta! _

_De ese modo…" *_

—¿Y es interesante? —preguntó Ginny. Harry cerró el libro de un golpe. Ya había tenido suficiente. Se levantó de un salto, y Ginny lo imitó. Él se echó a andar con paso enérgico hacia el castillo—. ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!

Harry se detuvo en seco. Ginny casi chocó contra su espalda. Se volteó lentamente, y si las midas matasen…

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió bruscamente. Realmente no entendía la actitud de la chica. Él no era nadie, no hablaba con nadie, no molestaba a nadie. ¿Por qué ella parecía tan empeñada en meterse en sus asuntos? ¿Qué no era capaz de ver que lo único que quería era que lo dejaran en paz?

Ginny se mostró ofendida por su arrebato.

—Nada… —Harry la taladró con los ojos—, socializar un poco, no sé. —Y se le ocurrió una repentina idea. Miró a Harry a los ojos—. ¿Por qué nunca hablas con nadie?

El rostro de Harry pasó por todos los colores. Podría ser un cuadro gracioso, si no fuese porque ella le había hecho una pregunta demasiado personal.

—No te interesa.

Y se marchó. Pero esta vez, Ginny no hizo nada por seguirlo. Porque tenía razón. No era de su incumbencia. Pero, ¿por qué estaba tan empeñada en conocer mejor a Harry? Ni ella sabía la respuesta.

* * *

La música resonaba a todo volumen por cada rincón de la casa. La gente bailaba desenfrenadamente, algunos a buen ritmo y otros de forma ridícula. Las luces estaban prácticamente apagadas y Ginny, que observaba con aprensión la lata de cerveza que tenía entre sus manos; se aburría horriblemente. Hacía rato que Cormac había subido a una habitación con una de sus tontas y chillonas admiradoras. A Ginny no le molestaba, pero se sentía un poco mal porque debería. Él era su novio ¿no?

—¡Hey, Ginny! —Ella se volteó y allí estaba Will Dawson, el anfitrión de la fiesta. Le sonrió forzadamente—, ¿cómo la estás pasando?

—Bien…

—Me alegro. Oye… —Se acercó hacia ella, y Ginny comenzó a sentirse incómoda—, ¿es cierto que tú y McLaggen terminaron?

El chico había utilizado lo que debía creer que era un tono seductor, pero su voz había salido pastosa. Ginny se sintió horriblemente incómoda.

—No, nosotros… —miró hacia el techo, como si lo atravesara y pudiera ver las morbosidades que debía estar haciendo Cormac en esos momentos—, estamos bien.

William alzó una ceja. Luego se acercó más a ella; y Ginny se preguntó si acaso sabía lo que era el espacio personal.

—Como queras. Pero si necesitas algún hombro para llorar después —la tomó por la cintura y le murmuró al oído: —Llámame.

Y se marchó. Si Ginny no estuviera bastante corta de reflejos, culpa de la cerveza, le habría volado tres dientes de un golpe.

Se quedó en aquella fiesta por un par de horas más, aunque no sabía por qué. La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de volver a su casa; su hermano Percy había vuelto de Londres y… no era precisamente su hermano favorito. Como Hogwarts quedaba a unos tres kilómetros del pueblo, los alumnos tenían la posibilidad de volver a sus casas durante el fin de semana. Estos lo aprovechaban para hacer reuniones y fiestas como aquella.

Luego de observar como gradualmente Lavender perdía el juicio tras su quinceava lata de cerveza, Ginny tomó su bolso y salió de la casa. Era grande y espaciosa, de unos tres pisos y patio con piscina; pero ni cerca la más grande u ostentosa del pueblo. Caminó por varias cuadras sin rumbo fijo. La verdad no conocía bien todo el pueblo; jamás había visitado la zona baja. Por las cosas que algunos miembros de su familia decían sobre la gente de clases más bajas, se esperaba un aspecto mucho más decadente para las casas de esa zona. En realidad era un barrio bonito, de casas bajas y patios amplios. Las veredas eran anchas y descuidadas; y había una rayuela de tiza en el suelo. Los árboles eran flacos y torcidos, se notaba a leguas que nadie se hacía cargo de ellos. En casa de Ginny había como siete jardineros diferentes, más los que trabajaban en la huerta de su madre.

En una esquina vio una pequeña cafetería con las luces encendidas. Pero lo que le llamó la atención no fue que estuviera abierta a altas horas de la noche, si no un joven, aparentemente del personal, que limpiaba con aire distraído una mesa de las de afuera. Mayor fue la sorpresa cuando descubrió de quién se trataba. Se acercó unos pasos y se sentó en una mesa para dos. Al cabo de unos minutos el chico pareció reparar en ella, y se acercó de mala gana.

—¿Qué va a pedir? —preguntó Harry con aire formal.

—Eh… —Ginny no había pensado en eso—, café.

—Café solo, frío, caliente, con azúcar, sin azúcar, edulcorante, con leche, cortado, lágrima, capuchino, con crema…

—¡Sólo café! —cortó ella alarmada. Harry asintió y se marchó hacia la cocina. Ginny se levantó rápidamente y lo siguió—. ¡Espera! —Harry se volvió hacia ella con una ceja alzada—. ¿Trabajas aquí?

Harry rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

—Eso es obvio, ¿no?

Y se marchó a la cocina. Ginny suspiró frustrada. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para intercambiar un par de diálogos con ese chico sin llegar a las hostilidades?

—No lograrás nada.

Ginny se volvió sobresaltada hacia su derecha, con una mano en el pecho. ¿De dónde había salido esa anciana?

—¿Disculpe?

La señora sonrió. Estaba sentada en una silla de aspecto antiguo, y traía un delantal del personal. Tenía aspecto de loca, pero amable.

—Sé lo que intentas. Yo he intentado hablar con él, para que haga amigos y salga un poco… No me hace caso.

Ginny parpadeó confundida.

—Yo no…

—Él no es un mal chico… —siguió—, es un buen chico al que le han pasado demasiadas cosas malas.

En ese momento regresó Harry con la taza de café humeante. Ginny la tomó entre sus manos, y se sentó en la mesa más cercana. Harry se quedó allí, parado unos segundos, hasta que Ginny lo invitó con la cabeza a sentarse con ella. Él, un tanto dubitativo, se sentó frente a ella. La señora Figg se levantó con un poco de dificultad, y luego de guiñarle descaradamente un ojo a Ginny, se marchó tras la puerta de la cocina.

—Entonces… —dijo Harry cortando el ambiente incómodo que se había formado—, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Caminaba por ahí… y llegué aquí.

Harry alzó una ceja.

—¿A las tres de la mañana?

—¿Y por qué el café está abierto a las tres de la mañana? —rebatió. Harry hizo un esfuerzo por no sonreír.

—Es de mala educación responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta.

Ginny resopló.

—Está bien, me has descubierto. Vengo de una fiesta; y no planeaba llegar a casa hasta dentro de dos horas.

Harry se sorprendió.

—¿A las cinco? —Ginny asintió—. ¿Y a qué hora termina esa fiesta?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, hasta que alguien llame a la policía, supongo.

La cara de estupefacción de Harry era digna de fotografía. Ginny sonrió y lo observó divertida. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, que Ginny aprovechó para tomarse su café. Era de un color marrón intenso, por momentos con tintes negros y por otros tintes bordó. No mentiría si dijera que era seguramente el mejor café que había probado en su vida. Charlaron un rato sobre cosas triviales; Harry le contó que aquella cafetería era muy reciente. La señora Figg, por razones económicas, había que tenido que vender la vieja librería y abrir ese local. A Harry no le había hecho ninguna gracia, pero había podido robarse algunos libros entre las numerosas cajas de mudanza. Ginny se descubrió a sí misma fascinada con lo que el muchacho le contaba, y se sorprendió cuando le dijo que ya eran las cuatro y era hora de cerrar. Ella se levantó algo apenada y luego de despedirse, volvió sobre sus pasos para volver a su casa.

Y desde entonces, las cosas comenzaron a funcionar de otra manera. Una más agradable, pero no por eso más sencilla.

* * *

* Fragmento de "El hombre invisible", de Herbert G. Wells.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Miles de millones de gracias. A los que leyeron, a los favoritos, alertas y a los que dejaron reviews; de verdad chicos, 31 reviews en tres capítulos me hacen tan feliz que podría llorar (ok, no -.-)

Un especial agradecimiento para tres personitas: **Luna Tonks**, que sin tu ayuda este capítulo estaría bastante soso, y la historia tendría un feo final xD; **Kissies Rain, **te adoro, Rosie, de verdad. La escena Ronmione prometida acá está :D (y prometo que habrá mejores); y **Agus Arce**, fiel lectora que conocí por Twitter y te adoro, de verdad :D

Está de más pedir que dejen algún que otro review, ¿no? Jaja, bueno, hasta la próxima :D

**Luli Potter. **

PD: Alguien por ahí me reclamó la extensión de los capítulos, bueno, perdón, pero desde el principio aclaré que iban a ser cortitos. Cuando la trama se complejice van a ser largos, paciencia. Si los hago largos tardo mil años en actualizar, y no quiero eso.


	5. Amarillo

**Entre las sombras. **

**V. **Color amarillo.

Caminaba cabizbajo por un pasillo aparentemente desierto. Llevaba un par de días más distraído de lo normal, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Su tío Vernon había caído en una fuerte enfermedad, producto del exceso de tabaco y colesterol en sangre. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero temía más que nada a que lo culparan por eso; y si encontraban razón para culparlo, no escaparía de los golpes.

—¡Potter! —gritó una voz desde el fondo del pasillo. Harry se volvió y vio a Hermione Granger, que corría hacia él. Se detuvo a escasos metros y se tomó del estómago mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento—. Uff, ¡Hasta que te encontré!

—Eh… —Harry no sabía qué decir—, hola.

Hermione le sonrió.

—Hola. Mira, te buscaba para arreglar bien el tema del trabajo práctico de Química. —Harry asintió—. Bien, ¿qué te parece…?

Pero se vio interrumpida por una voz que la llamaba desde lejos.

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

Era Ron, que venía caminando con flojera desde el pasillo contiguo. Hermione estuvo tentada de reír.

—Ven, Ron. —le llamó. Ron apareció por la esquina y en pocos segundos llegó al lado de su novia. La miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué corrías?

—Ah, porque buscaba a Harry.

—¿Quién?

Hermione le señaló al muchacho, que observaba la escena con aire ausente. Ron lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que reparaba en él.

—¡Ah! ¿Potter, no?

Harry asintió, pero no dijo nada más.

—Bueno… —intervino Hermione—, ¿te parece bien el viernes por la tarde?

Harry la miró fijamente, lo cual puso un poco nerviosa a la chica, y luego asintió. Ron frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablan?

—Oh —Hermione sonrió traviesa—, estábamos arreglando nuestra cita…

Harry sonrió levemente, y recogiendo su mochila, se fue por el pasillo derecho.

—¿Cita? —saltó Ron—, ¿Cómo "cita"? —La joven rió estruendosamente—. ¡Hermione! —Se cruzó de brazos y miró acusadoramente a la chica—. ¡Se supone que eres MÍ novia!

Hermione sonrió aún más.

—Soy tu novia, Ron.

—¡Entonces por qué arreglas citas con otros chicos! —Miró hacia el lugar donde Harry se había perdido unos segundos antes—, ¡Y encima con chicos como _él_!

Hermione, que sonreía divertida; inmediatamente se puso seria y enfrentó a su novio.

—¿Cómo "él" qué, Ron? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ron hizo un gesto amplio con las manos.

—Tú sabes, _raros_, como Potter.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

—¿"Raros"? —inquirió con tono amenazante y Ron se alarmó enseguida—. ¡¿"Raros"?! —repitió. Ron asintió mientras pasaba saliva con dificultad. Hermione lo observó muy ofendida.

—Sí, _raros_.

La chica se masajeó las sienes, armándose de paciencia.

—Realmente eres más estúpido de lo que creía. —Ron la fulminó con la mirada—. Para tú información, estaba arreglando la _cita_, el día que nos juntaríamos para hacer el trabajo de Química —explicó, y Ron abrió los ojos—. Pero si te molesta tanto, no te presentes y listo. Arréglate tú solito con Seamus.

Y girando sobre sus talones, se alejó de allí.

* * *

—¿Ginny? —preguntó una voz a su derecha. Ginny levantó la vista de su libro de Matemáticas y observó a Lavender con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Sí?

—¿Me pasas aquel lápiz? —pidió la rubia señalando algo sobre el piso, a escasos centímetros del pie de Ginny. Resopló y se agachó para alcanzárselo sin pararse de la silla en la que estaba sentada, pero calculó mal y pateó sin querer una pila de libros que estaba a su derecha. Maldijo en tres idiomas diferentes mientras Lavender contenía la risa. Le lanzó el lápiz a la muy condenada para que dejara de reírse y se agachó para recoger los libros, cuando notó una pequeña nota de papel caída entre ellos.

_"¡Devolver los libros a la biblioteca! ¿No quieres un castigo con Pince, o no?_"

Ginny rió con la frase que se había escrito ella misma. Se giró para seguir con su estúpida tarea de Matemáticas cuando observó el calendario y empalideció violentamente. ¡Se había pasado tres días la fecha de devolución de aquellos libros!

Tomó apresuradamente todos los libros del suelo y sin siquiera darle una explicación a Lavender, salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca.

Llegó jadeando y apartando de a empujones a muchos de sus compañeros que en ese momento pasaban por los pasillos. Se detuvo frente a la entrada de la biblioteca, resoplando y tomándose el pecho para recuperar el aire. Observó con temor el interior de la biblioteca y armándose de valor, entró.

La biblioteca de Hogwarts no era grande, era enorme. Largos pasillos llenos de estanterías hasta el techo con innumerables volúmenes de los más diversos temas y grosores; amplias mesas normalmente poco pobladas y el habitual rostro aguileño de la señora Pince, capaz de hace cualquier cosa por preservar el buen estado de sus libros. Ginny entró un tanto acobardada, después de todo los castigos de la señora Pince eran famosos por ser especialmente severos. Se acercó al escritorio de la bibliotecaria, que escrudiñaba un libro de gruesas páginas amarillentas. Carraspeó levemente para llamar su atención, y la señora Pince levantó la cabeza para observarla fijamente.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó secamente. Ginny tragó saliva.

—Yo… —puso la pila de libros sobre el escritorio y la mirada de la bibliotecaria se endureció—, venía a entregar estos libros…

La señora Pince los revisó en completo silencio. El aura de maldad de la bibliotecaria era tal que Ginny se sentía como en un juicio por altos crímenes, esperando el veredicto final. Finalmente, la señora Pince levantó la vista y la observó con ojos furiosos.

—¿Es consciente usted, señorita, que está entregando estos libros fuera de la fecha estipulada?

—S-sí señora —tartamudeó Ginny.

—¿Y sabe también que por esto debo castigarla?

—Sí.

—¿Y sabe también que las consecuencias pueden ser tan severas como esté en mi poder?

Aquella frase había sonado tan amenazante que Ginny no pudo responder. La bibliotecaria tenía una mirada tan severa que podría competirle tranquilamente a la profesora McGonagall.

—Disculpe… —dijo una voz en sus espalda y tanto la señora Pince como Ginny se voltearon. Allí estaba la última persona que hubiera imaginado encontrarse justo en ese momento.

—¿Sí querido? —preguntó dulcemente la bibliotecaria, y Ginny se quedó sin habla. Harry sonrió tranquilamente y Ginny, que era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, no le extrañó que tuviera tan cautivada a Pince.

—Discúlpeme, pero es mi culpa. Yo le pedí prestados esos libros a Ginny, y olvidé devolverlos. Ella no tiene la culpa.

Ginny se quedó de piedra. ¡Dios salve al chico Potter! ¿Pero por qué había hecho eso?

Al parecer la señora Pince no era de su misma opinión.

—¡Harry! —exclamó en tono de reproche—, ¡Muchacho, sabes que las reglas de la biblioteca son estrictas! Todos los libros deben ser devueltos a tiempo y en perfectas condiciones.

—Lo sé Irma, lo siento de verdad. —y volvió a sonreír de aquella manera tan seductora. Ginny tuvo la impresión de que a la bibliotecaria le costaba pensar con claridad. Al final se quitó los anteojos y sonrió.

—Está bien, no importa. Por una vez haremos una excepción —dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente a Harry—. Después de todo, hay una primera vez para todo ¿no?

—Sí, lo siento de verdad.

—Ya corazón, no importa. Cuídate mucho. —Ginny jamás, jamás creyó que viviría para presenciar el día en que la señora Pince se comportada de manera afectuosa hacia un alumno.

Harry asintió y le hizo una seña a Ginny para que se marcharan. Salió de la biblioteca y ella lo siguió en silencio. Cuando ya estaban a una distancia prudente de la biblioteca, Ginny lo enfrentó.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —No sabía si estaba enfadada o agradecida con el chico. Ella no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Porque sí. Te he ahorrado un castigo muy feo.

Ginny sabía que era así, pero el orgullo le impedía dar las gracias.

—No era necesario.

El tono había sonado bastante grosero, sin embargo Harry sólo alzó una ceja.

—Ya lo sé. Es que dabas mucha pena allí parada tartamudeando. —Y sonrió divertido. A Ginny esa sonrisa se le antojó extraña y forzada.

—No necesito tu pena.

Apenas terminó de decir aquello se arrepintió. Los ojos verdes que tan maravillada la tenían se ensombrecieron y Harry endureció el rostro. Ginny no supo si lo que Harry sentía era ira o frustración. Tal vez un poco de ambas.

—Está bien, arréglate sola. Yo sólo intentaba se amable.

Y giró sobre sus talones para marcharse. Estúpida niñita presumida. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Simplemente se había dejado llevar por el impulso. Después de todo, "si uno tiene la mínima posibilidad de ayudar, _debe _ayudar". Pero no se había esperado que ella fuera tan orgullosa y se lo reclamara. ¿No le había enseñado la vida que es mejor no intervenir? ¿Que vivir al margen de las cosas es mucho más seguro? ¿Entonces qué hacía rompiendo sus barreras por una tonta pelirroja caprichosa?

Dobló por la esquina y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Y ni bajo tortura admitiría que se sintió decepcionado cuando ella ni siquiera le pidió que volviera.

* * *

Hermione caminaba por un largo pasillo camino a las mazmorras haciendo malabares para que no se le cayeran ninguno de los libros y herramientas que traía en los brazos. Llegó hasta la puerta de un aula en desuso y con gran dificultad, entró. Harry ya estaba allí, y al parecer ya había comenzado a trabajar sin ella. Vestía un guardapolvo blanco y unas gafas plásticas muy graciosas además de estar más despeinado de lo normal, y parecía muy concentrado en algunas anotaciones. Parecía un científico chiflado.

—Hola —saludó. Harry le respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y siguió en lo suyo. Hermione se acercó para observar y leyó las ecuaciones que Harry formulaba en su cuaderno—. ¡Excelente! —lo felicitó. Le había ahorrado una gran parte del trabajo—. ¿Cómo conseguiste sacar el valor de…?

Pero un ruido la interrumpió en el medio de la oración. Se volvió hacia la derecha y Harry corrió hacia un frasco que contenía una sustancia burbujeante. El chico añadió el líquido de una probeta y la sustancia inmediatamente dejó de burbujear, y cambió a un color naranja intenso. Hermione lo observó asombrada.

—¿Te adelantaste, eh? —Harry asintió y ella sonrió—. Me parece genial, pero la idea era hacer el trabajo entre dos.

Harry le señaló con la cabeza otra sustancia de color ámbar.

—Te he dejado la segunda parte.

Hermione se colocó también su guardapolvo blanco y empezó a trabajar con la sustancia, observando y haciendo anotaciones y cálculos.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron Ron y Seamus, que se sentaron a ambos lados de Hermione e hicieron como si no notaran a Harry. Esto al chico no le molestó, se limitó a seguir con su trabajo en completo silencio. Hermione pasó unas tres horas completas explicándole a Ron qué hacer, pero al parecer fue inútil, porque agregó mal un par de ingredientes y toda su sustancia, de un color amarillo eléctrico, explotó en el rostro de Harry.

Se hizo un horrible silencio. No se movió ni una mosca. Esperaban una reacción por parte de Harry, quien estaba estático, con los ojos cerrados y las manos temblando de furia. La sustancia tenía un olor horrible, como a leche pasada.

—Bueno… —dijo Seamus haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no reír—, no ha quedado más extraño que de costumbre. Si lo miras objetivamente, el amarillo es un bonito agregado.

Tal vez fue que estaba cubierto de una repugnante sustancia, o que Seamus se había burlado de él hablando como si no estuviera presente, o que Ron había soltado estruendosas carcajadas; pero algo estalló dentro de Harry.

—¡CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL! —gritó con voz estridente y ambos dejaron de reír al instante. Harry, temblando de rabia, tomó un trapo con el que se limpió rápidamente y se lo lanzó a Seamus al rostro, que lo esquivó por muy poco. Finalmente, tomó todas sus cosas y se marchó cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Luego de un minuto aproximadamente de silencio incómodo, Ron y Seamus se echaron a reír. Hermione, indignadísima, tomó sus cosas y siguió corriendo a Harry, sin siquiera despedirse. Lo buscó por múltiples pasillos y hasta en el patio, por si estaba bajo su árbol, pero nada. Finalmente lo encontró en apoyado en una ventana del séptimo piso, mirando fijamente el cielo con expresión solemne. Hermione se acercó a él lentamente, y se paró a su lado. No le sorprendió que Harry se tensara y la mirara fríamente.

—Si vienes a seguir burlándote es mejor que te marches, no estoy de humor.

—No, no vine para eso —respondió ella suavemente—. Creo que lo que ellos dijeron fue muy cruel.

Harry no respondió. Hermione no sabía que decir.

—No los dejaré venir más, si no quieres.

Harry la miró frunciendo el seño.

—¿Qué?

—Que no los dejaré participar más en el trabajo. No se lo merecen —agregó con amargura. Harry volvió a observar el cielo con la mirada perdida.

—Está bien. —dijo finalmente—. No es que me moleste mucho en realidad, pero… —suspiró y negó con la cabeza—. Ya no importa.

Hermione lo observó apenada. No entendía por qué todos eran tan crueles con él. Era un chico tan amable e inteligente; ella no lo conocía bien, pero estaba segura de que era una gran persona. Cómo le repugnaba la gente que se aprovechaba de alguna debilidad ajena para sentirse superior. Y el pobre Harry era la víctima de todos ellos.

—¿Siempre es así? —preguntó Hermione con dulzura. Harry se volvió hacia ella con una extraña expresión—. ¿Siempre es tan —observó a su alrededor buscando un adjetivo para calificar la situación—… difícil?

Harry no supo bien que responder. Difícil había sido aceptar que no pertenecía a ese mundo. Difícil había sido aceptar que no había nadie que se preocupara sinceramente por él. Difícil había sido aprender a ignorar por años las burlas y las provocaciones; para que en una sola tarde se derrumbaran por completo todas sus barreras.

—No… —respondió lentamente—, no cuando no hay nadie más a quien le importe.

La frase quedó en el aire, y Hermione tardó un par de minutos en comprenderla. Finalmente, armándose de valor, tomó una mano de Harry entre las suyas y le susurró:

—Si me dejas, yo puedo ser tu amiga.

Harry sonrió levemente. La observó largamente a los ojos, evaluándola.

—No te voy a mentir, me es difícil encariñarme con alguien,… quien sea —susurró con dificultad.

—No te preocupes —respondió ella, conmovida—, puedo enseñarte.

Él rió.

—No creo que sea algo que se pueda enseñar, te lo puedo asegurar.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

—¿Eso crees?

Le limpió los restos de sustancia amarilla del rostro y sonrió. Hermione estaba segura de que ese era el comienzo de una larga y feliz amistad.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

¿Cómo están? Primero que nada quiero agradecer todos los hermosos reviews, son maravillosos :D

Bueno, en este capítulo no hay taaaaanta interacción con Ginny, pero quería incluir un poco más a Ron y Hermione, porque son muy importantes también.

Quiero aclarar que se me viene encima un horrible período de exámenes, por el cual no esperen actualización mínimo dentro de dos semanas. Lo siento :/

De nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews, y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

**Luli Potter. **


	6. Lila

**Entre las sombras. **

**VI.** Color lila.

La noche caía lentamente, implacable, sin pedir permiso. Los sonidos más leves que podían escucharse llegaban de a un par de cuadras de distancia, sin perturbar la calma del lugar, ni de su único observador visible. Harry no sabía dónde se encontraba, tampoco le importaba demasiado. Caminaba en completo silencio, distraído, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y pateando piedras por un extraño y apagado bulevar. Bueno, "extraño" tal vez no sea el mejor adjetivo para describirlo, pero tenía un halo de misterio y abandono que a Harry le llamaba poderosamente la atención. El pasaje estaba, ciertamente, en la completa ruina. El asfalto estaba destruido por los años y descolorido por el sol; las palmeras del bulevar estaban secas y raquíticas; las casas estaban medio destruidas: tenían ladrillos y vigas a la vista, la pintura estaba resquebrajada y caída, y había un par que parecían los restos de algún antiguo incendio. Nada en aquel bulevar tenía algo de especial para la gente común, pero Harry no podía dejar de pasear por él y admirarlo, porque para él sí tenía algo tan especial como inexplicable.

Cuando llegó al final de la intransitada calle, la contempló en su totalidad y sonrió de forma extraña. Tenía una sensación extraña, como de vacío y desinterés. Como si estar parado a kilómetros de su casa no significara nada, porque estaba en aquel lugar tan extraño y atrayente; pero al mismo tiempo no le interesara donde se hallaba. Entonces, sin ninguna razón aparente, a su mente llegó la inscripción que estaba en una vieja lápida que alguna vez había visto en el cementerio del pueblo.

"_Aquí yacen los sueños rotos, perdidos en el tiempo_"

Bueno, no era tan ridículo pensar en ello, porque el bulevar parecía estar perdido en el tiempo, y realmente parecía que la gente había perdido sus sueños allí. Era "el bulevar de los sueños perdidos", o "el bulevar de los sueños rotos". Harry sonrió con el extraño bautizo que le dio a la calle y se sentó en la acera a pensar en nada.

Al cabo de una hora, finalmente, Harry decidió que era muy tarde y que debería volver. No estaba de humor para soportar los gritos de su tía. Por suerte, o por la peor suerte del mundo para él, su tío Vernon se había recuperado y estaba tan intolerante y abusivo como siempre. La enfermedad le había hecho bajar unos cuantos kilos, y ahora que era más ágil con las manos, Harry permanecía el mayor tiempo posible fuera de la casa. Eso no le molestaba, de hecho, tenía tiempo para recorrer el pueblo y sus alrededores, incluso ganar algunas horas extra con la señora Figg. Pero tal vez, en lo más hondo de su corazón, hubiera preferido que su tío Vernon jamás se hubiera recuperado de la enfermedad, porque eso significaría paz y seguridad para él.

Decidió volver a pie. Su casa quedaba en el barrio más pobre del pueblo, casi en la periferia, a pocos metros de una gran valla que separaba la zona urbana de un enorme bosque, al pie de grandes cerros y montañas. El pueblo donde vivía quedaba en un pequeño valle entre dos formaciones serranas paralelas, que servían como barreras naturales hacia el exterior. Sólo había una única ruta de salida que conducía a la ciudad capital; por lo demás el pueblito parecía apartado del resto de la humanidad.

Llegó a las viejas vías del tren que rodeaban el pueblo y empezó a caminar en perfecto equilibrio sobre uno de los rieles. Hacía décadas que aquella línea de ferrocarril había dejado de usarse —conectaba al pueblo con otras ciudades cercanas—; pero eso sólo había acentuado aún más su aislamiento.

Lugo de alrededor de media hora, Harry se alejó de las vías. Estaba a unas diez cuadras de su casa, y no tenía ningún apuro por llegar. Un perro de algún vecino saltó y comenzó a ladrarle detrás de las rejas de su casa, impotente por no poder acercarse más a él; Harry rió y le sacó la lengua infantilmente. Pero la sonrisa no le duró demasiado. Llegó a su casa y empujó la puerta —que estaba entreabierta— con el hombro. El rostro furioso de su tía lo recibió en el vestíbulo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó con su cara de caballo arrugada en una mueca de disgusto. Harry pasó por su lado sin mirarla, y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, por ahí.

—¿Y te parece que estas son horas de llegar? —preguntó Petunia, esta vez en un tono exasperado.

Harry simplemente no respondió. Entró a la cocina y se lavó las manos.

—Como sea —suspiró su tía—. Prepara la cena o…

No terminó su amenaza y se marchó. De todas formas no era necesario. Harry había aprendido cuando tenía diez años de edad una regla muy importante de supervivencia con los Dursley: _"Prepara bien la cena y dormirás tranquilo. Prepárala mal y el dolor de los golpes no te dejará dormir"._

* * *

Ginny leía tranquilamente en un sillón de la sala de estar. Su padre, Arthur, parloteaba sin parar por el teléfono con un par de empleados de su empresa de electrónica. La puerta del patio estaba abierta y afuera estaban Ron y su novia Hermione, discutiendo como siempre. Era bastante divertido verlos discutir por cada idiotez, lo que era desagradable era ver sus reconciliaciones. En algún momento de la discusión Hermione debió de hartarse, porque entró a la casa con aire de fastidio. Pero su semblante cambió completamente cuando vio a Ginny. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Ginevra Weasley leyendo por voluntad propia? —le levantó la tapa al libro para leer el título y se sorprendió aún más—. ¿Ginevra Weasley leyendo un _buen_ libro por voluntad propia?

Ginny la miró irritada.

—No fastidies, Hermione.

Pero Hermione estaba demasiado fascinada como para dejar de fastidiar.

—¿Quién te dio ese libro? Porque no es de esta casa.

Ginny estuvo a punto de horrorizarse por la información sobre las posiciones de aquella casa que manejaba aquella chica, pero luego pensó que personas como Hermione en lo primero que se fijarían en casas ajenas era en sus bibliotecas. Y seguramente juzgarían otra gente bajo el mismo criterio.

—Eh, un chico.

Hermione alzó las cejas.

—¿McLaggen?

—¡No! —se apresuró a negar Ginny—. Cormac no debe saber ni cómo deletrear "libro". El que me lo regaló es… otro chico. Un chico un tanto… diferente.

Hermione debía de ser una persona extremadamente inteligente, _perturbadoramente_ inteligente, porque cuando habló Ginny tuvo la certeza de que no hablaba de _cualquier_ chico.

—Cuídalo entonces. Ese libro ha de ser muy importante para él.

Hermione sonrió y salió. Ginny volvió a su libro, un tanto confundida, y no volvió a pensar en Potter hasta una semana después. Fue un viernes al mediodía, el momento en el que volvería a su casa para pasar el fin de semana, cuando se lo volvió a encontrar. Aún era temprano para tomar el colectivo que la llevaría a su casa; no importaba, volvería caminando. Después de todo Hogwarts estaba a sólo tres kilómetros del pueblo. Cuando llegó al patio frontal se acomodó bien la mochila en la espalda; y fue entonces cuando lo vio: parado a unos veinte metros de ella, con el cabello revolviéndosele más por el viento y caminando ligeramente encorvado por el peso de su mochila. Parpadeó un par de veces y comenzó a caminar tras él. Era una locura, pero mientras él no la notara, nadie tenía por qué enterarse. Potter rápidamente salió de los terrenos del castillo y comenzó a caminar por el costado de la ruta que llevaba al pueblo. Ginny lo siguió procurando mantener una prudente distancia. Si era sincera consigo misma no tenía la menor idea de por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero por otro lado, todo lo relacionado con ese chico la mataba de curiosidad. Al cabo de un rato comenzó a aburrirse. Debía ser un poco más de mediodía y todavía no llegaban al pueblo. Podía verlo en el horizonte tan tentadoramente que deseaba saber teletransportarse y llegar de una buena vez. Pero Potter parecía no tener ninguna prisa: caminaba tranquilamente y observaba el paisaje, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Luego de más o menos media hora llegaron a la pintoresca y adornada entrada del pueblo. En ese punto Ginny se sintió un poco perdida, ya que en sus dieciséis años de vida no conocía el pueblo en su totalidad, y siempre que se movilizaba por su cuenta era recorriendo su barrio, el de las casas grandes y ostentosas. Excepto, claro está, la vez que se encontró con Potter en aquel café diurno.

Justo en ese momento el muchacho tomó un camino que ella no conocía, y Ginny se aterró. Le quedaban dos opciones, preguntar el camino a su casa a alguien desconocido y quedar en completo ridículo, o seguir a Potter. Cuando estaba por perderlo de vista, precipitadamente decidió seguirlo, y corrió un poco para no estar tan lejos de él. Después de todo, ya había llegado hasta allí.

Atravesaron todo el barrio comercial hasta llegar a la zona más pobre del pueblo. Luego de varias cuadras Harry pareció dirigirse a una pequeña casa de aspecto decadente, y Ginny supo que su recorrido había llegado a su final. Pero entonces el chico dobló la esquina, pasando la casa y Ginny lo perdió de vista. Un poco intrigada, ya que supuestamente allí el pueblo llegaba a su final, lo siguió. Lo vio atravesando con toda facilidad entre una alambrada que, supuestamente, estaba electrificada e impedía que los animales del bosque y las cierras se adentraran en el pueblo.

Ginny se quedó paralizada. Una cosa era seguirlo hasta una parte desconocida del pueblo, pero eso ya era demasiado. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Harry se giró y le gritó con una sonrisa socarrona:

—¿Qué, no vienes?

En ese momento Ginny deseó que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara por completo. Sintió su cara arder.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo sabes que estoy aquí? —preguntó sintiéndose humillada. Harry rió y Ginny se ruborizó aún más.

—Desde que salimos de Hogwarts.

Ginny quiso golpearse la cabeza una y otra vez contra el suelo.

—¿Y por qué no evitaste que te siguiera?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Quería saber hasta dónde eras capaz de llegar. —Ginny sonrió avergonzada y él le correspondió la sonrisa, divertido—. Bueno, ¿venís o no?

Ginny observó su mano extendida y su sonrisa compradora y no lo pensó dos veces. Avanzó hasta la valla de metal y con la ayuda de Harry cruzó por abajo. Oficialmente estaba fuera de los límites del pueblo, y más lejos de su casa de lo que había estado jamás.

—¿A dónde ibas? —le preguntó a Harry, que parecía divertirle mucho toda esa situación. Entonces él sonrió.

—A la cascada. Hay una que solía ser destino turístico. —Ginny frunció el ceño—. No te preocupes, hay un sendero.

—¿Y como cuánto tiempo dura la caminata?

—Una hora y media, más o menos. Vale la pena.

Eso era muchísimo tiempo para una caminata, pero si la alternativa era volver a su casa a aburrirse como un cactus, Ginny rápidamente decidió emprender aquella loca e improvisada excursión.

Harry tenía razón, el camino era largo. Pero la vista era tan asombrosa que uno rápidamente se olvidaba de todo lo demás. Primero cruzaron el bosque, luego el sendero se volvía mucho más empinado porque comenzaba a subir el cerro. Ginny se agotó reiteradas veces, y tuvieron que detenerse a descansar.

Pero finalmente llegaron, y Ginny se quedó sin aliento. Por un momento creyó que había entrado en el mismísimo paraíso. Luego se adentró en el lugar.

Había una cascada, no muy alta, y debajo una olla de agua donde se podía nadar con total tranquilidad. Los árboles y la vegetación eran tan variados y deslumbrantes que Ginny deseó tener ocho ojos más. La tranquilidad del lugar era tan especial que, por un momento, sintió que había encontrado un lugar donde nunca se cansaría de estar.

—¿Alguna vez habías traído a una chica aquí? —preguntó a Harry, que se estaba quitando la camisa para lanzarse al agua.

—No, nunca.

—Bueno, si quieres impresionar a alguna, ya sabes qué hacer.

Harry rió y se lanzó al agua, salpicándola. Ginny no tardó en imitarlo y ambos pasaron un largo rato jugando y chapoteando en esa enorme y profunda pileta natural. En un momento Ginny se sumergió totalmente por un largo rato, y cuando salió vio como Harry salía del agua temblando un poco por la brisa fresca. Se sacudió como un perro y Ginny rió mientras lo seguía.

—¿A dónde vas?

Harry señaló la cascada.

—Hay una hermosa vista desde allí.

Comenzó a subir entra las rocas hacia la cima de la cascada y, un tanto intrigada, Ginny lo siguió. Un par de veces estuvo a muy cerca de caer al suelo, y si no fuera por Potter y sus rápidos reflejos, se hubiera partido el cuello. Llegaron a la cima y Ginny comprobó rápidamente que Harry tenía razón, la vista desde allí era preciosa. Se veía una gran parte del valle y más allá la segunda cadena montañosa que encerraba al pueblo en su reclusión; el cielo azul y el sol radiante que brillaba en todo su esplendor. Ginny soltó una exclamación de asombro y Harry le sonrió.

—Lindo, ¿no? Casi nadie viene aquí. La mayoría se limita a vivir dentro de los límites del pueblo, sin atreverse a conocer algunas maravillas como ésta.

Ginny estuvo de acuerdo, ella misma era un claro ejemplo de aquello, por no dijo nada. Se acercó al borde del precipicio, que no era muy alto, calculó unos siete metros, y contempló la olla de agua al fondo.

—¿Te atreves a saltar? —dijo Harry acercándose y mirando el fondo al igual que ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Dije —reiteró él con una sonrisa ladeada, y Ginny sintió repentino vértigo—, que si te atrevías a saltar desde aquí —señaló sus pies—, hasta allá —y señaló la olla de agua.

Ginny lo miró fijamente. Sabía que desde que había decidido seguir a Harry las cosas se volverían una completa locura, como el hecho de que en ese momento se hallaba a unos cuantos kilómetros del pueblo y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo volver; pero de todas formas no permitiría que Potter se burlara de ella. Y si la desafiaba a saltar de la cascada... Era una locura, no le entraba en la cabeza.

—Tranquila —dijo Harry con una sonrisa pícara—, no te lastimarás, yo lo he hecho miles de veces y ¡he me aquí! —alzó los brazos en una extraña señal de victoria—, sigo vivo.

Ginny volvió a observar la altura del precipicio y la pequeña olla de agua que estaba en el fondo.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso —no sabía en qué momento Harry se había acercando tanto a ella, pero ahora él se encontraba susurrándole en el oído mientras la tomaba de la cintura, evitando así que ella perdiera el equilibrio. La cercanía de los labios de Harry en su oído le causaba un escalofrío que, en realidad no le disgustaba del todo—... tienes miedo?

—Es una completa locura —dijo mirándolo desafiante—, pero acepto.

Y, soltándose de su agarre, saltó al vacío.

La vida está llena de cosas que son sencillamente indescriptibles. Tan fascinantes, increíbles, deslumbrantes, que hay que vivirlas para realmente saber de qué se trata. Saltar desde un precipicio es una de ellas. El miedo y el vértigo antes de lanzarse, el viento golpeando tu cuerpo y tus sentidos, el ver el cielo y la tierra desde un nuevo ángulo, y la adrenalina de caer… Ginny pudo sentir eso y mucho más en aquel momento. Lanzó un grito de júbilo y cuando finalmente se zambulló en el agua, por primera vez en su vida se sintió libre.

Abrió los ojos y extendió los brazos estando aún bajo el agua; y un ruido cerca de su espalda le indicó que Harry también había saltado. Cuando salió a buscar aire a la superficie vio a Harry sonriendo con todo el cabello pegado a la cabeza, y entonces advirtió que tenía dificultades para mantenerse a flote ya que en una mano sostenía los anteojos y en la otra sus zapatillas. Ginny rió y lo observó nadar hasta la orilla, dejar las cosas y sentarse en el suelo.

—Debo admitir que me has impresionado, Weasley.

Ginny nadó unos metros hacia él y lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Nunca imaginaste que saltaría?

Harry casi sonrió.

—Nunca imaginé que cruzarías la alambrada, en primer lugar.

En eso tenía razón, un mes antes nunca se le hubiera llegado a ocurrir cruzar. Pero de todas formas fingió estar ofendida y le salpicó un poco de agua. Se alejó de la orilla y se quedó nadando por una media hora más, sin advertir que Harry la observaba atentamente. Miraba como se desplazaba con gracia en el agua, como sonreía, como su algo cabello floraba en la superficie, como su tersa piel brillaba por el agua y el sol.

Finalmente se hartó de nadar y salió del agua. Se acostó sobre el suelo junto a Harry y dejó que el sol secara sus ropas empapadas.

—¿Quieres ver algo genial? —preguntó él distraídamente. Ginny apenas abrió los ojos.

—¿Más que esto?

—Mmm… más o menos.

Ella se levantó y le sonrió.

—Vamos entonces.

Harry la condujo por el borde de los árboles hacia un acantilado no muy lejos de allí. Se sentaron en el borde y contemplaron la hermosa vista que se desplegaba frente a ellos.

—Esto es increíble —susurró Ginny. Harry no respondió.

Ella lo contempló fijamente por unos minutos. Harry observaba el valle sin decir una palabra, con una sonrisa perezosa. Ginny siguió con la vista las finas y precisas líneas de su rostro, y se entretuvo mirando como el viento le alborotaba aún más el cabello negro. Harry era entre tierno y apuesto, porque su rostro era armonioso y poseía algunos rasgos de niño, como las pestañas largas y la nariz pequeña y respingada. Sus ojos eran de los más bonitos que nunca antes había visto, pero no podía observarlos todo lo que le gustaría porque seguramente la tomaría por loca o algo así. Lo único que desentonaba eran las gafas viejas y remendadas, un poco torcidas y con los lentes bastante rayados. Ginny creyó que era un milagro que Harry lograra ver con nitidez con ellas.

—¿Eres real? —preguntó distraídamente mientras jugueteaba con un trozo de hierba que había arrancado del suelo. Harry, que estaba disfrutando de la brisa fresca, se volteó con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Real? —repitió incrédulo. Ginny asintió con una sonrisa y arrojó al abismo los pedazos de pasto arrancado—. Por supuesto que soy real, a menos que esté muerto y tú seas la única capaz de verme y oírme. —Miró hacia el acantilado y adoptó una pose arrogante un poco patética—. En ese caso podría arrojarme al vacío y no m pasaría nada.

Ginny alzó las cejas.

—Debes creerte muy invulnerable para hacer algo así —dijo siguiéndole el juego—, como un Dios o algo así.

Harry la miró como si no fuera más que una pueblerina ingenua, y estuviera a punto de revelarle el secreto mejor guardado de la humanidad entera.

—Un Dios no; soy un Inmemorial todopoderoso, que luego de estar atrapado durante siglos en un Mundo de Sombras llegó para maldecir tu vida —dijo él mientras movía los dedos frente a su cara y hacía muecas extrañas—, o para bendecirla, no lo he decidido aún.

Ginny lo miró entre horrorizada y fascinada.

—¡Estás loco! —aseguró riéndose.

—Tal vez —aceptó él mientras se encogía de hombros—. O tal vez todos lo están y yo soy el único cuerdo en este planeta.

Ginny alzó una ceja pero no lo contradijo.

—¿Qué es un Inmemorial, o un Mundo de Sombras, de todos modos? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Criaturas ancestrales e inmortales, mucho anteriores a la raza humana. Y los Mundos de Sombras son… —miró hacia el cielo y como si entre las nubes fuera a encontrar la definición. Finalmente alzó las palmas y dijo como su fuera una obviedad—: ¡Un Mundo de Sombras es un Mundo de Sombras!

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Que no te sorprenda que esa extraordinaria y precisa definición no esclarezca mis dudas —dijo con ironía—. ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?

Harry la miró como si repentinamente hubiera expresado el deseo de bañarse en aguarrás.

—¿Jamás leíste _algo_ de Michael Scott? —ella negó lentamente—. ¡Es casi una autoridad de la mitología celta! —eso pareció sorprender a Ginny y exasperar a Harry—. ¿Es que el único libro que has abierto en tu vida es el que yo te regalé?

—¡Eso no es cierto! —se defendió automáticamente Ginny.

—No me digas —la interrumpió él—. Todos los otros libros que has leído son los que te mandaban en clase de Literatura.

Ginny se ruborizó. Harry rodó los ojos y volvió a fijar su atención en el horizonte. Estaba anocheciendo y el sol ya estaba prácticamente oculto. El cielo estaba teñido de amarillos y rojos suaves, luego celestes y añiles oscuros. La luna en cuarto creciente estaba en lo alto de sus cabezas, y cerca de allí, un par de estrellas refulgían con intensidad. Ginny sonrió y miró a Harry con expresión desafiante.

—¿Podrías decirme cómo volver al pueblo?

Harry ni siquiera la miró.

—¿Ya te quieres volver?

—No, es que tengo que llegar a casa para dejar las ventanas abiertas.

—¿Las ventanas?

—Sí, llegarán visitas. —Harry no preguntó nada y Ginny prosiguió—. Son niños. Vendrán volando —explicó lentamente— de la segunda estrella a la derecha, Nunca Jamás.

Tristemente eso no causó el efecto que buscaba. Harry se volvió hacia ella con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Viste la película de Peter Pan?

—No —respondió Ginny con una sonrisa indulgente—, mi mamá m leía el libro cuando era niña.

A Harry se le endureció el semblante en un instante.

—Wow, eres capaz de recordar los cuentos que te leían de niña —dijo él mientras se volteaba—, qué impresionante —añadió con ironía, y se levantó del suelo, alejándose del abismo y de ella. Ginny se mostró muy ofendida, y levantándose del piso, lo siguió.

—¿¡Cuál es el problema contigo?! —preguntó molesta. Lo siguió a grandes zancadas hasta la orilla del río.

—¿Conmigo? —dijo Harry volteándose—. No hay ningún problema conmigo. La situación es —comenzó a decir fríamente, y Ginny frunció el ceño— que no puedes ganar todas las discusiones que se te planteen, princesa.

Ginny parpadeó. Aquel "princesa" no había sido cariñoso, como la llamaba su padre, ni había sido con intención de cortejarla, como hacían algunos chicos en Hogwarts. No, la forma en la que lo había pronunciado era más bien despectiva.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —exigió.

Harry torció la boca en una mueca.

—¿Qué, me vas a decir ahora que no te crees una princesa? ¿Con tu papi millonario y tus seis hermanos dispuestos a matarse entre sí para heredar el trono? —la miró de arriba abajo, como evaluándola—. No sé en qué cuento de hadas crees que vives, pero la realidad es muy distinta.

Ginny no entendía cómo es que de repente Harry se había enfadado tanto. Lo miró largamente antes de contestar.

—No vivo en ningún cuento de hadas, sólo creo que todo tiene, o puede tener, un final feliz.

Harry rió amargamente y Ginny sintió unas terribles e irascibles ganas de abofetearlo.

—Bienvenida a la realidad —sentenció—, donde los finales felices no existen.

Ella ni se inmutó.

—¿Lo dices tú, que pasas horas y horas leyendo sobre fantasía y finales felices?

Harry se permitió mirarla enfurecido antes de responder.

—Eso es diferente.

—Pues yo no le veo la diferencia.

Se hizo un largo e incómodo silencio. Ginny se volteó para observar como el sol terminaba de esconderse tras el horizonte, y de repente sintió una oleada de frío y preocupación. La verdad no tenía la menor idea de cómo volver a su casa, ni siquiera sabía cómo regresar al pueblo. Se giró hacia Harry pero éste no la observaba, si no parecía ver fijamente un punto detrás de ella. Ginny iba a voltearse, pero él la detuvo con un ademán. Cuando habló, lo hizo en un susurro.

—Voltea muy lentamente —indicó—, y no hagas ruido.

Ginny se temió alguna clase de peligro, como un oso gigante y feroz, pero Harry sonreía casi con ternura. Se volteó lentamente hacia los árboles y lo que vio la dejó encantada. Un pequeño cervatillo, marrón claro y con manchitas blancas en el lomo, se comía tranquilamente la hierba del suelo.

—Es hermoso —susurró embelesada.

Harry se acercó muy lentamente, con una mano extendida en gesto apaciguador. Por accidente pisó una ramita que estaba en el suelo, que se partió con un chasquido. El cervatillo alzó la vista y los observó temeroso, dispuesto a salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Ginny retrocedió un par de pasos y Harry, por el contrario, avanzó. L cervatillo lo observó desafiante mientras se acercaba, hasta que, milagrosamente, se dejó acariciar en el lomo. Ginny observó maravillada como Harry interactuaba con el cervatillo.

—¿Puedo acercarme? —preguntó un tanto temerosa. Harry le echó un vistazo y sonrió.

—Sí, pero relájate. Recuerda que él te teme más de lo que tú le temes a él.

Ginny estuvo a punto de protestar diciendo que ella no l temía a un cervatillo, pero decidió hacerle caso y avanzar muy lentamente. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para acariciarlo, un estruendo, como un disparo, proveniente de lo más profundo del bosque asustó al cervatillo, que salió corriendo despavorido y se perdió entre la espesura del bosque.

—Vaya… —suspiró Ginny muy frustrada. Pero Harry no le prestaba atención. Miraba al punto de donde parecía haber provenido el disparo, luego al cielo y a los árboles. Entonces la tomó bruscamente del brazo y se echó a andar con paso enérgico hacia el sendero.

—Vámonos —exclamó, y a Ginny no le gustó percibir un tono de alarma en su voz.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mientras intentaba torpemente seguir el ritmo de sus pasos. Harry solo murmuró unas pocas palabras.

—Cazadores de animales. No deben encontrarnos.

—¿Ca-cazadores? —tartamudeó—. ¿Por qué no deben encontrarnos?

Quiso detenerse, pero la mirada que le lanzó Harry le indicó que no era momento para un capricho.

—Créeme, no son tipos muy agradables.

—Pero…

—¡Sólo camina! —se exasperó Harry, y volvió a tironearle del brazo. Ginny ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había detenido.

Siguieron caminando en silencio por alrededor de una hora, y para cuando llegaron al pie del cerro ya había anochecido completamente y se veía muy poco. La brisa era muy fresca y Ginny comenzó a tiritar y lamentar el haberse puesto una camisa fina de algodón.

—Harry… —llamó en un susurro, mientras caminaban entre los árboles el largo trecho que les quedaba hasta la valla metálica.

—¿Ajá? —preguntó él sin voltearse.

—Tengo frío… —se quejó Ginny, y se detuvo para apoyarse en un árbol. No sólo tenía frío, además estaba exhausta. Harry rodó los ojos y murmuró algo así como "hubieras traído un abrigo", pero se quitó la chaqueta y se la pasó. Con una sonrisa, ella se la puso sobre los hombros, y cerrando los ojos aspiró disimuladamente el aroma agridulce de la piel de Harry. Era entre embriagante y sensual, y es sólo pensamiento la hizo ruborizarse. Abrió los ojos y miró a Harry, que observaba el cielo con aire distraído.

—¿No podemos descansar un rato? —preguntó Ginny, y Harry se volteó a verla con una sonrisa.

—Ya falta poco, un kilómetro o dos como mucho —Ginny compuso una mueca de horror y Harry rió—. Son como quince o veinte cuadras, no es para tanto.

—A mí me parece un montón.

Harry alzó las cejas.

—¿Sabías que sólo para ir a la cascada ya caminaste alrededor de veinte kilómetros?

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Eso es más de todo lo que he caminado en mi vida!

Él sólo se carcajeó más.

—Esa es una cuestión discutible. Pero si lo comparas, no nos falta mucho para llegar —y luego agregó en un tono más serio—: Ya vamos, no es muy seguro estar aquí de noche.

Ginny asintió y lo siguió en silencio. Era increíble como las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos en tan sólo una tarde. Una semana atrás se hubiera acordado de él sólo mientras leía el libro de Lily, un mes atrás lo hubiera ignorado olímpicamente como el resto de sus compañeros. Y en ese momento caminaba a su lado con completa confianza, resistiendo la tentación de abrazarlo para buscar un poco de calor en esa noche helada, usando su chaqueta como si fuera posesión más preciada.

Antes de que se diera cuenta llegaron a la valla de metal, y Harry le ayudó a atravesarla.

—¿No se supone que está electrificada?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Dejó de funcionar hace años.

—Ah.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. Como Ginny lo seguía por inercia, tardó un largo rato en darse cuenta de que se dirigían hacia el barrio donde ella vivía. Pasaron frente a la plaza principal y a la casa del Intendente, cruzaron la avenida y doblaron en la Rue des Arbres.

—Por allí es mi casa —dijo Ginny señalando una enorme mansión a unos metros de ellos. Harry dejó escapar un silbido de admiración.

—Realmente naciste en una cuna de oro, princesa.

Ginny frunció los labios, aunque sabía que esta vez Harry no la había llamado princesa de manera ofensiva. Llegaron a la puerta y se miraron.

—Bueno… —Ginny se pasó una mano por el cabello y le sonrió—. Gracias por todo.

Harry se encogió de hombros y también le sonrió.

—De nada, supongo. —Miró hacia la casa—. ¿No vas a entrar?

—Eh, sí. —Se quitó la chaqueta, sintió una oleada de frío y se la pasó—. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Ella volvió a sonreír y entró en la casa. Disimuladamente se asomó a la ventana y lo observó caminar tranquilamente por la acera, hasta que dobló la esquina y se perdió de vista.

* * *

**Bueno, supongo que es acá donde muchos autores piden perdón por tardar siglos en actualizar. Yo tengo muchos motivos relacionados con el estudio, problemas personales y además problemas para invocar a las Musas. Por eso pido perdón, pero gracias por su paciencia. **

**Sólo quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Agus Arce, con su infinita paciencia, a Haushinka, ella sabe por qué, y como siempre a Anto. **

**Un beso a todos, **

**Luli. **


End file.
